


Not So Bad

by Semi_problematic



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Boys in Skirts, Coming In Pants, Feminization, Humiliation, M/M, Panties, Panty Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 16:10:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16287716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semi_problematic/pseuds/Semi_problematic
Summary: Request: Carl being cute and wearing skirts for Negan and negan loves it.





	Not So Bad

**Author's Note:**

> Like always Carl is 18/19

"You're back." Carl didn't sound excited. In fact, he didn't even bother looking up from his book. He played with the page as he read it, turning it once he was finished. "Only two hours late. And no one answered when we called out-" He held up his finger when Negan began to argue. "Your excuse better be good."

"We were busy." Lying to Carl was pointless. Negan had learned that in the beginning. He might as well tell the truth because Carl could read him like a book. He shrugged off his jacket and dropped it on the bed. "I'm sorry-"

"Don't be." Carl muttered, closing his book and setting it down. "I'm over worrying about you. I spend hours and hours trying to make sure you and your men are safe and you just throw it away. So I'm done." 

Carl was lying. They both knew it. The poor kid nearly had a heart attack every single time Negan came back late. Negan couldn't help it, though. Things happen. He walked over to Carl and kissed his head. "I love you."

"I know." Carl replied, giving Negan a blank stare. He took a deep breath and leaned back in his seat. "I love you, too."

Negan smiled at him, sitting down across from him. "I know how to make it up to you." He grinned, stuffing his hand in a bag he had carried in. Looting was one of the best parts of the gig. Free stuff that no one really cared about anymore.

"Unless you pull out a more reliable boyfriend, I'm not interested." Carl smirked and slid to the edge of his seat, looking in the bag. He had been eyeing it since Negan walked in. "What is it?"

Negan pulled out a white skirt that was faded and slightly wrinkled. It buttoned at the top and zipped up down the side. The style of skirt was similar to something Carl had seen tennis players where when they were competing. "Got you a skirt."

Carl rolled his eyes. "That's not a present for me. That's a present for you because you can't seem to figure out how to keep it in your pants." He tilted his head to the side and studied the piece of fabric. 

Negan smirked. Carl was intrigued. He knew that much. "It's a present for us. You get really into it when you wear panties so I thought-"

"God." Carl rubbed his face. "Panties are a lot different than some skirt, Negan. Skirts are for girls and you're going to make me look like a girl-" He stopped, looking up at Negan. "You want me to look like a girl?"

"I mean..." Negan shrugged, tossing the skirt to Carl. "I wouldn't be against it. You got the legs for it." Negan laughed when Carl kicked him in the leg. "C'mon. At least try it on. You reacted just like this when I brought home the panties."

Carl scoffed and stood up, slipping his shirt off, then his jeans. All of his clothes were too big. All but the ones Negan brought home for him. "If you miss pussy so much, you can go back to your wives-"

"Don't want their pussy." Negan nearly growled. "Want your pussy." He reached out and rubbed his knuckles against Carl's was. "Still sore from last night?"

"Bite me."

"I did." Negan chuckled, leaning back in his seat. "Trust me, I remember."

Carl flipped him off and slid the skirt up his legs. He zipped and buttoned it up, pinching the fabric between his fingers. "It's small-"

"That's the point." Negan licked his lips, reaching out and sliding his hand up Carls thigh. When his fingers ghosted across the hem of the dress, Negan took a deep breath. "Christ, this was a good idea."

Carl crossed his arms over his chest and rolled his eyes. "If my boxers can show then the skirt is too small-"

"Take off your boxers then." Negan clicked his tongue against his teeth. "If it bothers you so much, you might as well." He slipped his hand beneath the skirt and hooked his fingers in the waistband of his boxers. In one smooth motion Negan tugged them down. "Now..."

"Negan." Carl whined, squirming beneath his touches. "This is weird."

"You're dripping." Negan whispered, rubbing his finger across the slit of Carl's cock. "Didn't even know you were hard-"

"Why do you think I wanted you home so bad?" Carl whispered shyly. His cheeks were pink and he was looking anywhere but Negan. The kid loved being embarrassed. "Can I take this off?"

"No." 

"Why not?" Carl snapped, grabbing the bottom of the dress and tugging it down. "It shows nothing and all you're doing is staring at me like some pervert!"

Negan took a deep breath, his hand teasing at his inner thigh. His warm palm wrapped around his jean clad cock and squeezed. "Call me that again." He whispered, his other hand roaming all over Carl's almost naked body. "Call me a pervert."

Carl smirked. He had found the upper hand. He climbed into Negans lap and guided his hands to his thighs. Slowly, Carl began to grind down against him. "You shouldn't be hard." He whispered. "I'm so much younger than you."

"Fuck-" Negan hissed through his teeth, his hands sliding around to Carls ass and squeezing. "Can't help it." He whispered, guiding Carls hips. "You're so fucking hot." 

"Yeah?" Carl whispered. "You like when I dress all pretty for you? When I dress like a little girl?"

"Fuck-"

"I was wrong." Carl hovered his lips over Negans. "You don't miss pussy." He grabbed Negan by the wrist and guided his hand down to his hole. "You miss little girls."

"Shit-"

"You're such a dirty old man. Bet this skirt belonged to some cheerleader or something. Never even got to graduate high school-" Carl slowed his hips down. "Never got to get fucked by her daddy."

Negan took deep breaths, his hips bucking. He had been half hard since he found that skirt but now he was so hard he ached. "Only want you-" He whimpered, his hips stuttering. "Carl-"

"I'm your little girl." Carl whispered, licking the shell of Negan's ear. "Say it."

"You're-" Negan groaned, tossing his head back. His grip on Carl only tightened as he came. "You're my little girl." He panted, grinding against Carl like his life depended on it. Once he finally rode out his orgasm, he leaned back in the chair and took deep breaths.

Carl climbed off and smiled down at him. As he walked away he began to unbutton the skirt. "Hm..." He hummed, looking back at the wet stain on Negans jeans. "Maybe skirts aren't so bad."


End file.
